I Will Not Be Afraid
by erinisdasickest
Summary: Celaena goes to Adarlan High and there is an upcoming athletic competition between the state schools. While getting prepared she gets mixed up with Dorian Havilliard, who is charasmatic and flirty. His best friend Chaol, head of the football team and stubborn. Sam Cortland is Celaena's competition but she's finding it hard not to get mixed up between the three of them.


Air rushed over Celaena's palette and filled her lungs. Her ribs ached fiercely and her left knee burned from when she landed on it wrong during her 4th lap.

She only had one more to go now. Celaena tore down the track ignoring the aches and pains throughout her body. _Pain is just weakness leaving the body,_ her coach Arobynn had always told her. She doubted he would still be thinking that when she punched him below the belt after she was done.

When she passed the lap line she doubled over, hands braced on her knees. Celaena eased her breathing. In and out.

Why she agreed to train during lunch time, she couldn't fathom.

A heavy hand fell on her shoulder. Arobynn's shadow fell over her. His auburn hair was tied back and his steel eyes crinkled in satisfaction.

'Not too bad this time.' He said, handing her a towel and leading her towards the change-rooms. 'I think we're starting to see the old Celaena again.'

Celaena smoothed her features to hide the scowl that was tempting her lips. The old Celaena. The one whose life was Athletics. The one who lost people she loved and hobbies for it. It was when she realised she didn't have time to play the pianoforte or read anymore that she stopped altogether.

The only reason she was starting back up again was for Arobynn. Her "father" Ben's best friend. He'd begged her to join the Athletic team again. Said she was talent being wasted.

'I can still out-run anyone at this god-forsaken school.' Celaena stated simply, throwing the towel onto the bench and pausing at the entrance to the girl's change-rooms.

Arobynn's eyes ran up and back down her body avidly. 'I'm betting on it.'

She flipped her blonde hair over her head and twisted it into a bun. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It means,' He stepped forward and grasped her chin between her fingers. Celaena froze in his grip like she always did. 'Adarlan High is going up against the other schools next week; and I expect you to come out on top.'

Adarlan High would be competing against Fenharrow High, Melisandre High, Eyllwe High and Terrasen High.

Celaena forced the rigidness from her body and jerked from his grip. 'And I will.'

The rest of the school sat across the field, people streaming in and out of buildings. It was still lunch time and she hadn't eaten. She would need to grab a snack before she braved the last two period of the day. Maths and Music.

Ducking into the girls change-rooms she snatched her bag from the bench and emerged back onto the sports field. Arobynn leant against the stalls of seats expectantly. She stalked right past him.

'You'll see me tomorrow afternoon.' Celaena called over her shoulder as she strode towards school again.

'Where are you going?' He demanded from behind her.

Celaena didn't look back once as she said. 'The Cafeteria. I'm starving.'

}

Lunch turned out to be the best part of her day by a landslide. Celaena sat by herself against the Cafeteria wall with her food while she finished the end of her book.

After that was Maths which not-so-surprisingly, was mind numbing. After Maths was Music.

It was a theory lesson and the only entertaining part was arguing with Sam Cortland about Baroque Orchestras. Even that was tiring after training for the Athletic comp at lunch.

The home bell made her body melt with relief and she headed to her locker. Celeana stuffed her books into the crammed space and glanced sparingly at the mirror stuck on the locker door.

Her blonde hair was still tied back and her flushed face made her gold rimmed eyes stand out. She wore the sports uniform: Red top and shorts with the school mascot, a wyvern on the middle.

When she slammed the door shut she was graced by the presence of Sam Cortland leaning against the adjacent locker. He pulled his hand through his messy chestnut hair and his brown eyes locked onto hers. Celaena sighed and adjusted her bag strap on her shoulder.

'I'm surprised I didn't find you hogging the music rooms at lunch today, Princess.' Sam said, toying with the guitar case at his side. She bristled slightly at the infernal pet name that Sam had donned her.

Celaena had known Sam Cortland for longer than she'd like to admit. They'd had scattered classes together all through school and Sam was head of the swim team. Sports teams tended to clash whether it was about training times or equipment or competitions.

There had even been a time when there might have been something between them, while they both were doing sports together. Though she'd never admit it, she'd liked him. She'd liked his determination, his skill, his humour, his eyes-

But when she'd cut herself off from sports, Celaena had cut him off too.

Now Sam and Celaena interacted through fiery arguments and banter. Sure she got a kick out of it every now and then, but mostly, she tried to ignore him.

'I don't have time for you, Cortland.' She snapped and started down the hallway.

He was right on her heels. 'Since you asked: Yes, It was delightful; not having to listen to your incessant piano playing.'

Celaena ground her teeth. They were in the car park now and she headed to her car. It was an Asterion G5 and her prized possession.

'I'm just glad I didn't have to hear that awful crap that you call music.' Celaena nodded to his guitar case and hopped into her car. Putting the keys into ignition, a knock tapped at her car window. She rolled the window down and Sam leaned on the car door, stooping his head through the window.

'You're not going to be in there tomorrow are you?' He asked.

Celaena checked her rear-view. 'You're not going to have a foot if you don't move, Cortland.'

Sam smirked and ducked out of her window, leaning against the other car effortlessly.

'See you tomorrow, Princess.' He called.

'Can't wait.' She purred sarcastically as she rolled the window up and back out.

Sam Cortland was in the rear-view mirror, smirking as she drove away.

{

The next day Celaena was searching through Adarlan High's library.

Naturally she was frustrated. She had either read the books or they seemed dull.

Celaena stalked down the stacks, running her hand along the spines.

A growl settled in the back of her throat and she hung her head back, closing her eyes. Not a single book.

An arm brushed past her and her eyes flew open. Dorian Havilliard reached for a book from in front of her and grinned regally. His presence certainly was not improving her mood. Celaena never saw much of the raven haired boy. He was class president, on the football team and generally one of those people that everyone liked. Except Celaena. She had never bothered to get close enough to him to like him. Too much effort.

Well, to be fair she had never tried to get that close to anyone. People usually ended up disappointing her. There had been one time at the Red Desert summer training camp- but that had turned out to be one of the biggest disappointments of all.

Dorian's blue eyes studied her curiously now. 'I can't say I've seen anyone get so mad about books. It's kind of cute.'

Did he think he could actually flirt with her? She'd seen him flirt with flocks of girls. Winking and grinning. Never had he approached her. Actually, most boys at Adarlan were just scared of her. That was the way she liked it.

'You must not spend enough time in here.' Celaena pushed her hands through her hair frustrated, leaning against the stacks behind her.

Dorian tilted his head and scrunched his nose in a way that if anyone else did it, Celaena would slap it off their face. 'I beg to differ. I think it's safe to say that Mrs Dalton and I are pretty close by now.'

Mrs Dalton was the librarian. She was tough to crack but Celaena wouldn't be surprised if Dorian had cracked her.

Celaena started down the aisle again, slower this time, with Dorian behind her.

'How nice. All those girls that swoon after you must be _so_ disappointed.' Celaena said with mock pity.

She paused at a stack quickly and Dorian almost ran straight into her. He straightened quickly and wiped his expression clean.

'So…' He said, changing the subject. 'What are you looking for?'

Celaena sighed. 'Anything. But I can't find anything.'

Dorian looked around the book filled room obviously. 'Okay…'

'I mean, I've read most of these.' She amended. Dorian cracked a laugh.

'Right.' He shrugged effortlessly. 'Well, you should just come to mine this afternoon. I've got plenty of books you might like.'

Celaena dropped the book she had been fiddling with in her hands. It fell onto the floor with a thud, spine down. Bending down to retrieve it, she knocked heads with Dorian.

Rubbing her head, Celaena watched Dorian pick up the book and slide it onto place on the shelf.

'I- Well, I-,' Celaena who never stuttered. Until now apparently. 'I don't know…'

'Come on, Sardothian.' He smiled charmingly. Celaena crossed her arms over her chest. 'It won't have to be for long. You can get the book and leave if you want. My parents aren't home until late.'

It was tempting. Oh-so tempting. Though Celaena did wonder why Dorian Havilliard was all of a sudden inviting her to his house to grab a book. After years of mere acquaintance, now he wanted to talk to her?

And she had told Arobynn that she would meet him for training after school.

_Think of the books, Celaena._

She could always say she forgot…

'Okay.' Celaena said.

Dorian's lips lit up with a grin. 'Okay.'

'I don't know where you live though,' Celaena reminded him.

'Doesn't matter.' He said. 'I'll meet you at your locker after class.'

Someone from across the library hissed _'Dorian!'_

A girl with black hair and rosing cheeks. She waved him over impatiently.

Dorian reluctantly edged closer towards the girl who Celaena vaguely knew as Kaltain.

'See you then, Sardothian.' He said hushed.

'Don't be late.' Celaena chided. Dorian waved a blasé hand and headed towards Kaltain.

Meanwhile for the first time in a long time, Celaena left the library empty handed.

{

Dorian twisted the apple core between his fingers and watched the crimson apple twirl back and forth.

Chaol growled from across the table. 'Are you actually going to eat that, Dorian?'

'Nope.' Dorian tossed it towards him and Chaol snatched it out of the air, taking a large bite. His sharp jaw worked as he chewed, and his honey coloured eyes scanned the cafeteria carefully.

'My father's going out of town again for the weekend.' Dorian said casually.

'Again.' Chaol sighed amusedly. Dorian's father was Congressman of Adarlan. Big and important and powerful and a giant ass. He liked to act like he was the King.

'Again.' Dorian confirmed. 'So I think a party is in order.'

'Again.' Chaol shook his head and smiled minutely.

'Yes, we've been over that already.' Dorian said. A group of girls floated past Dorian and Chaol's table, giggle and waving. Dorian put on his best grin like he had been taught to.

Clearing his throat, Chaol shuffled in his seat. 'So.' He began. 'Gym this afternoon?'

_Of course._ The answer sat on the precipice of his tongue but he swallowed it back, remembering.

'I can't.' Dorian told him. 'Sardothian is coming to mine.'

Chaol almost choked on the piece of apple he had been chewing. '_What_- _Sardothian_?'

He nodded. Dorian wasn't sure what had come over him- inviting her to his house. Sure he found her fascinating and terrifying but maybe he was just genuinely interesting in lending her a book. Couldn't a guy do a simple deed without any underlying agendas?

'As in _Celaena_ Sardothian?' Chaol narrowed his eyes.

'No- as in her mysterious twin brother Pablo Sardothian.' He drawled sarcastically. Chaol rolled his eyes.

'You can't hang out with Celaena Sardothian.' Chaol said. 'People don't just hang out with Celaena Sardothian.'

'Why not?'

'You- You just don't.' He said like it should have been clear the first time. 'She is mean. And scheming. And she could probably snap your arm like a twig.'

Glancing at his arm he shook his head. 'You've never even talked to her.'

'I've talked to her plenty.' Chaol assured him. 'Mostly she yells at me about using the gym equipment for too long, or standing in her way in the hallway, or taking the last piece of cake at the cafeteria.'

'Why would you take the _last piece of cake_?'

'It was the last piece! What was I supposed to do?'

'A gentleman-.' Dorian began but Chaol cut him off.

'What are you going to do with her anyway?' He asked curiously.

'She's coming to my house to get a book or something.' Dorian said off-handedly. The bell rung shrilly and Dorian rose to his feet. 'Don't worry about it. We can go to the gym another time.'

Chaol mmhm'd, tossing the finished apple core into the bin. 'Sure.'

They headed into the hallway for class. Dorian asked, 'So you'll come to the party on Friday?'

'Do I have a choice?' Chaol shrugged.

'Nope.' Dorian grinned at his best friend. 'See you later.'

'Try not to get killed this afternoon.' Chaol said over his shoulder as they headed in different directions.

_I'll try._

{

'Hey, Princess!' A voice called from down the hallway. Celaena grit her teeth and slammed her locker door closed.

'Hey, asshat.' She greeted Sam Cortland. He only laughed, leaning lazily on the adjacent locker.

'2 days and no show?' Sam quipped. 'New record, I think.'

'I've been busy.' She shrugged.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and Celaena froze a little. That would probably be Arobynn asking where in the Wyrd she was.

Standing on her toes, she looked over Sam's head, scanning the brimming halls. Where was Havilliard?

Sighing, she looked back to Sam.

'What's with the towel?' She asked. There was a dry towel slung around his neck. It oddly contrasted the heavy guitar case next to him.

'Swimming.' He replied. 'We're starting training back up again, with the whole schools comp and all.'

'Right.' She said. 'Too bad you don't do athletics anymore. It would be fun to kick your ass again sometime.'

'You wouldn't be so cocky in the pool, Princess.' He smirked.

A hand rested on her back and she froze up again. Turning quickly she found Dorian. She sighed, moving and letting his hand fall from her back.

'Ready?' He asked. Celaena looked back to Sam.

'We'll see, Cortland.' She shifted her bag on her back and turned to Dorian. 'Ready. Let's go.'

They headed into the hallway and past crowds of people, many of whom stopped to glare openly at Celaena.

Finally they emerged into the car park and Celaena paused when Dorian started heading to his own car.

'I told you I don't know where you live.' She reminded him. He gave a tug on her hand towards his car again.

'I know.' He said. 'That's why we're going in mine.'

Celaena tugged her hand from his. She looked back longingly at her Asterion G5 and then moved her gaze back to Dorian. 'Fine.'

{

Dorian Havilliard's house was… nice.

The high arched ceilings were adorned with dangling chandeliers. Not over done, but classy. The hard wood floors were embellished with soft Persian carpets and there were more rooms than she could count.

Okay, so his house was beautiful.

Dorian was showing her around and he glanced over his shoulder at her when her phone buzzed for what had to be at least the 10th time since she'd gotten into his car.

Celaena hadn't read any of the text messages since her phone had begun buzzing.

'You seem pretty determined to not check your phone.' Dorian noted as they entered a wide set door.

Before she could reply they entered one of the biggest rooms she had seen yet. It literally left her breathless.

It was a large circular room, with book shelves lining the walls. Ladders to climb to the top of the stacks were set at separate intervals. The whole middle of the room was a cluster of sofas and lamps.

Dorian strode into the middle of the room and sunk into a sofa.

Celaena had no such luck, her feet drew her to the shelves and her fingers stroked along book spines and her eyes yearned to look a million places at once.

'How do you get out of the house?' Celaena gasped.

Dorian laughed from his spot on the sofa. 'My father, mostly.'

Oh, _oh_. Celaena had completely forgotten where she was. Dorian's father was the Congressman and basically the one who started the school sport competition. She had heard a lot about him, and no doubt he had heard plenty of her. She was glad it was just herself and Dorian.

'How am I supposed to choose?' Celaena ran her hands through her golden hair in awe.

'You can choose as many as you like. I don't think anyone in this house will notice they're gone.' Dorian told her.

She started picking books and collecting them in her arms as she circled the room.

'Who else is it, other than you and your father?' She didn't know why she was so interested.

'Myself, my father, my mother and my younger brother Hollin- He goes to a boarding school.'

Celaena tried to remember a time when she'd had a family like that. A long time ago.

'Must be nice.' She remarked.

Dorian laughed bitterly. 'I wouldn't use_ "_nice_"_…'

Celaena's arms were filling quickly but shamelessly.

'What about your family?' Dorian asked.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. 'Dead.'

From behind her Celaena heard the sofa when Dorian shifted. 'I'm sorry.'

Turning back to him, he was sitting up straight now, facing her. The look of pity in his eyes was the reason she didn't talk about it. In fact, she wasn't sure why she had even told Dorian.

'It's fine.' She took a seat on the sofa opposite his and set the pile of books between them on the coffee table. 'I was nine. I don't remember much.'

The phone in her pocket buzzed again, breaking her out of the pity bubble surrounding her.

'You must really be avoiding someone.' Dorian said.

'No I'm not.' She forced her hand into her pocket and fished her phone out.

She had been right. Twelve unread texts from Arobynn. Scrolling through, Celaena winced. He was pissed off and he was waiting at her house with Ben.

'Terrific.' She growled, shoving her phone back into her pocket.

'Do you want me to drive you back home?' Dorian titled his head.

Looking around at the book filled room she sighed inwardly. _No._ 'Yes. I think so.'

'Alright.' He jumped to his feet, sweeping the pile of books into his arms before she could.

Celaena grabbed her bag and they made their way through the maze of a house and out to Dorian's car.

{

They'd been driving in a comfortable silence for a while now. Dorian finger tips were cool on the steering wheel. Uncomfortably cold. He tried rubbing his hands together at the intersections but nothing helped.

Instead he decided to take his mind of it.

'We should hang out more.' He said confidently.

Celaena only laughed from the passenger seat. 'Aren't you scared I'm mean and could snap your arm like a twig?'

Dorian's eyes widened involuntarily. She and Chaol would get along well.

He shrugged. 'Not particularly. I think I could just fend you off with books.'

'That's true.' She agreed. Dorian glanced at her in his peripheral vision. She was twirling a strand of hair between her fingers. She had really lovely hair. Dorian mentally scolded himself.

'Out of curiosity,' Celaena began. 'Why would you want to hang out with me, since today is the first time we've had a conversation… ever.'

'Not true.' Dorian noted. 'In the library.'

'That was today, also.'

'Okay, so you're not wrong.' Dorian admitted.

'So what? You want to be friends or something?' She asked.

Well… 'Yeah. Sure. Friends.'

She didn't reply for a while. Simply looking out the windscreen at passing trees and giving directions to her house.

'I'll think about it.' Celaena finally said after a while.

They pulled up at the front of Celaena's house and she gathered her things together.

When she opened the car door Dorian said, 'While you're thinking about that, think about coming to my party on Friday.'

'You know I'm supposed to be training for this comp, right?' She sighed, slinging her bag onto her shoulder, though he swore her lips were fighting a smile.

'It's one night, Sardothian.' Dorian leant towards the side of the car she was exiting. 'Come? For me?'

She shut the door, leaning through the window. 'I'll think about it.' Ducking out of the window she jumped up onto the footstep. 'Thanks for the books, Havilliard.'

Celaena was already half way to the front door as he called after her. 'See you tomorrow, Sardothian.'

She waved a hand over her shoulder as he pulled the car away and Dorian headed back home.

His fingertips were still chilled.

{

The house was still when Celaena shut the front door behind her. A few spare lights were on upstairs. Perhaps Arobynn had left…

She climbed the stairs soundlessly and stealthily. The lights were dim, throwing shadows across the upper level of the house. Celaena stepped into the room, scanning and searching. If she didn't know any better she would have thought the house empty- but empty glasses littered the table and kitchen bench.

A deep and bitter laugh snaked through the air and Celaena pivoted, her heart jumping into her throat.

Sprawled across the sofa behind her was Arobynn. His grey eyes pierced her skin as he looked her up and down. Dangling from his hand was a half-empty glass of amber liquid.

'Where were you?' Arobynn asked too calmly.

She ignored him, re-scanning the house. 'Where's Ben?'

Arobynn's jaw tightened briefly. 'It's late you know. I told him he should sleep. Not to bother waiting around for you.' Crossing her arms across her chest, Celaena straightened her spine in a false show of confidence. Arobynn took another swig from his glass. 'Where have you been, Celaena?'

'I was getting some books…' She flinched when Arobynn slammed his glass in the table. She hated that he could make her flinch; make her blood turn to ice with a single glance.

'You missed training,' His tone was getting sharper. 'For… some books? Where did you go?'

Arobynn had pushed himself to his feet and was edging closer to her. She forced her feet to stay planted. 'A friends. He-.'

'He?' Arobynn snatched her chin up between her fingers and pulled her close. She could smell the liquor on his breath. 'Who is he?'

Her breath rattled in her lungs. 'N- No one.' His grip on her chin throbbed.

Snarling, he shoved her backwards and the impact of the floor slapped against her. Everything ached and Arobynn vice like grip around her arms pulled her to her feet. Pushing her up against the wall his grip slipped up to her wrists and he pinned them to the wall beside her head.

'My Celaena…' His mouth was against her ear while every cell in her body screamed to be released. 'You know how jealous I can get…'

She did. She also knew if she screamed for Ben, Arobynn would clamp his hand firmly over her mouth.

'I want you to stay away from whoever this person is.' His breath was hot and sticky on her neck. 'You belong to me.'

Her skin crawled but she nodded. Anything to get him away. He said, 'Say it, Celaena.'

Celaena hoped he was too drunk to see the tears welling in her eyes. 'I-I belong to you.'

His grip relaxed and he stepped back. Celaena slumped forward, her skin stinging and pulsing.

Arobynn crossed the room swiftly, slinging his jacket over his shoulder and heading to the door.

'I'll see you again tomorrow.' He called through the house.

The front door slammed close behind him and Celaena's knees buckled and she slipped to the floor. Her shoulders racking with her panicked intake of breath.

She could only imagine the bruises that would adorn her skin tomorrow.

{

Celaena tugged her sleeves further down over her wrists before repositioning the book in her lap. She chewed absent-mindedly on her apple as she read one of the books she had adopted from Dorian.

Sitting cross legged against the hallway wall, she was trying to ignore the waves of people moving past through recess. This became particularly hard when a figure plopped down beside her.

In the corner of her eye she found Sam. He wasn't paying much attention to her, just scanning the random clumps of students roaming the halls. After a few minutes of eating and reading, Sam finally looked over to her.

'Isn't it a bit hot to be wearing a hoodie?' He asked curiously. Celaena didn't take her eyes off the pages. Though she did feel the phantom ache of the bruises that braceleted her skin around her neck and wrists.

Not really in the mood to argue she simply shrugged. 'Yeah. Probably.'

Sam's head titled and his warm eyes narrowed. He must have gotten the vibe that she was not going to fight today because he changed subject quickly. 'So, apparently Havilliard's having a party on Friday.'

Oh. The party. She nodded vaguely but kept reading.

'You should come.' She could feel his eyes on her face. 'With me.'

This made her pause. Her book dropped onto the tiled floor as she turned to him for the first time. 'What?'

He smiled a challenge. 'Come to Havilliard's with me.'

Sam Cortland. Sam Cortland was asking her to go to a party with him.

'Why?' She blurted.

Sam shrugged. 'I like you better than the rest of the idiots in this school.'

'Wow. Thank you.' She gasped sarcastically. Really, she was kind of flattered. She wouldn't tell him that though.

Sam laughed a light laugh and it stirred something warm in her stomach. 'So you'll come with me?'

The warmness in her stomach was quickly dampered. There was a time when she would have gone with him in a heartbeat; when they'd had something between them. After she'd cut him off, all she associated him was with sport. Now when she thought about him she thought about what could have been but wasn't. She also thought of Arobynn. It made the tender bruises that covered her throb.

'I can't.' She ground out between her teeth. Sam's smile was snuffed out like someone had blown out a candle. His expression became concerned and it was like a hook was clipped under her ribs and was being tugged.

'Oh,' Celaena could hear the disappointment and she tried to deflect it. 'Can I ask why?'

Celaena hastily gathered her book into her arms and let her eyes scan the hall. They latched onto Dorian Havilliard at his locker with his brown haired companion. Jumping to her feet, Sam followed her up and she said, 'Well- I'm going with Dorian.'

Sam's brown eyes widened but he recovered smoothly. 'That's- Wow, that's… nice.'

She cringed inwardly. 'Yeah. So, I'll see you around Cortland.'

Celaena headed into the hall, pushing through students. She heard behind her. 'Later, Princess.'

{

The school's gym was packed with students. But not the particular student Celaena was looking for.

Though in the back, working some bench-presses was Chaol Westfall. She stalked towards him, dodging the treadmills and rowing machines.

Celaena pressed her hand on the bar he was lifting. His extended arms wobbled and he sucked a breath through his teeth as she pressed down on the weights he was lifting.

'Hey, Westfall.' She batted her eyelashes. Chaol pushed against her force and rested the bar on its rack, sitting up he rubbed his arms.

'How can I help you?' Any kindness in his voice was clearly fake. He pushed his hands through his cropped chestnut hair and regarded her carefully.

'Where's your other half?' Celaena asked.

'Dorian?' His look narrowed when she nodded. 'He's in the pool…'

'Perfect.' Celaena was headed out of the gym before Chaol could reply.

{

She spotted Dorian in the 3rd lane and stripped off her socks and shoes. He was almost back to her end as she sat down on the edge of the pool, dangling her legs in the water.

Dorian spotted her and swum quickly until he was at the edge of the pool, propping his arms up beside her legs. His shadowy hair curled wet at his neck and she could see tiny droplets running off his eyelashes. 'Hey you.' He splashed some water up at her. 'How are the books going?'

'Yeah, great.' She said noncommittally. 'Also, don't be alarmed if you hear rumours that we're going to your party together.'

Dorian tilted his head like he was trying to get water out of his ears. 'I'm not too sure if you said what I think you just said.'

'I did.'

He leant onto his arms laying on the edge of the pool. 'I mean- personally- I don't mind, but I am confused.'

'Hypothetically speaking… I might have accidently told someone that we were going together.' Celaena bit her lip.

'Told who?'

'Sam. Sam Cortland.'

'Okay…' He looked up at her underneath his dark lashes. 'What part do I play in this?'

She was positive her cheeks were getting redder and she hated it. 'Just play along. It's just one night.'

Dorian pulled back and ducked on the water, emerging with droplets racing down his face. She finally took time to notice him. He was topless and she had to admit- his body was kind of beautiful. Dorian noticed her noticing.

'Our friendship just escalated pretty quickly. One day we're friends the next- lovers.' He grinned playfully, swimming towards her, placing his arms on either side of her and pulling himself out of the water towards her.

Celaena leant forward until he was close enough that his hair dripped on her shirt, bracing her arms on the pool edge she pushed him backwards into the water with a splash. He came up laughing and splashing her in return. Giving him her most serious look she reminded him, 'Watch yourself, Havilliard. This is_ very_ temporary.'

He shrugged, the water rippling around him. 'Well at least I have an excuse for you to come now.'

Dorian swum closer again, the water at hip height, he had one hand on her leg to support himself as he leant forward to retrieve his towel from the pool edge. Celaena was about to speak when over Dorian's shoulder she saw the pool doors open and the swim team enter. Groups of boys and girls starting throwing their towels down and stretching limbs. Celaena's heart shot up into her throat as her eyes locked onto the form of Sam Cortland. Sam's eye caught hers and he studied her position next to Dorian for a moment before smiling forcefully and looking away. She must have outwardly reacted because Dorian creased his brow and glanced over his shoulder. When he saw who Celaena was watching Dorian looked back to her, a question in his eyes.

'We should go.' She said. Jumping to her feet, she held a hand out to Dorian, helping him out of the water.

Ruffling his hair with his towel left it unruly. He looked back to the gym apologetically, 'I probably shouldn't leave without Chaol.'

Celaena nodded and stepped away to leave before turning back. 'Thank you, Havilliard.'

He grinned and started towards the gym. 'I could get used to that.'

'Don't bother. I'll see you on Friday.'

'It's a date.'

{


End file.
